


We're My OTP

by riledup



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Genderbending, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riledup/pseuds/riledup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dami finds out that people on tumblr ship her and her girlfriend, Artemis, and indulges in fanart and fics. Artemis finds out.<br/>Awkward, bratty cuteness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're My OTP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canonobsessedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonobsessedfangirl/gifts).



Dami had been fairly tight-lipped over the course of the past week, scrolling through web pages on her laptop at all times. Now, this certainly wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; Arty was used to spending hours reading through biographies as she lay next to her girlfriend who would keep herself up to date with the most popular animal rights activist blogs. This recent peculiarity on Dami’s behalf was most certainly out of the ordinary. It was quite transparent that she was attempting to hide her screen from her beloved, and if Arty didn’t know any better, she would have sworn that she had seen Dami blush on multiple occasions.  
If it were anybody else, Arty would have ignored the mysterious behavior and pretended to already be aware of what was happening. This was Dami, though. The time in which it had taken her to entirely open up to her girlfriend seemed to be sempiternal for both Arty and Dami; for that reason she couldn’t merely let this go. Tonight, she’d decided, she would finally confront her and she would do so excluding any indications of fear or anxiety. As close and precious as Dami was to her, she was much too involved in her own dignity to allow such crippling emotions bring her down in front of anybody.

Placing a hand ever so gently on her girlfriend’s leg, Arty questioned, “What is it that you’re doing, Wayne?” She never was too skillful with showing affection, especially not with the curiosity pumping through her veins.

“What? Nothing, I’m just scrolling through some stuff,” Dami replied nervously, trying to seem as casual as possible. She couldn’t let Arty know about this. She would probably avoid her for a while, and Dami knew she didn’t need any extra insecurities.

“Wayne,” Arty paused, “I know something has come up recently, and as your girlfriend I am certain I have the right to know why you have been so secretive with me.”  
Dami had noticed the concern in Arty’s expression, she even suspected that she might be slightly scared. Sighing, she decided to tell Arty what she had been up to. After all, if she managed to scare the strongest person she knew even to the smallest degree, she evidently cared very much and deserved to know there was nothing to stress over.

Closing the screen of the laptop, she turned to Arty and anxiously began her improvised explanation. “Sometime last week I got a message to my animal rights tumblr from someone with the username ’fyeahfemdamiarty’ asking if I knew of something called a ‘damiarty ship’. Since I was uncertain about what a damiarty was, let alone what any water vehicle might have to do with it, I replied saying exactly that. The blogger later sent me another message saying I should search the word 'damiarty’ in the tumblr search bar,” Dami stopped, cautiously looking at Arty trying to see if any signs of concern were still there.

Arty was growing impatient. “Well, come on, Wayne. Resume,” she demanded, leaning in closer with curiosity.

“Right,” Dami cleared her throat. “I was curious to see what this was, so I did as I was told. I didn’t have to scroll much through the tag to understand what it was I was looking at, and well,” she paused. “How do I put it? It’s, um…”

At this point Dami had given up trying to hide her nervousness. She was rapidly moving her eyes from Arty to the floor, and she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, trying to think of how she was meant to explain such a thing to someone like Artemis Fowl. She noticed her girlfriend glare at her with agitation, so she cleared her throat once more and simply got on with in.

“There’s a group of people on tumblr who admire our relationship,” Dami blurted out without a breath. “They write fictional scenarios about us being very couple-y together, and also doing, you know,” her throat clenched. “Other stuff,” barely a whisper came out, but Arty had most definitely heard it.

“They also draw us, Arty,” Dami urged herself to continue before her beloved could get a word in. “They’re all really talented! I mean, it’s a bit weird, and I completely don’t enjoy it. Or, you know, go through the tag at all. It was just that one time,” Dami gulped, looking into Arty’s eyes.  
With an expression impossible to decipher, Arty spoke in the most apathetic tone, “Let me see it, Wayne.” Dami pulled her laptop to her chest and froze, staring at Arty with fear.

The previously seemingly emotionless Arty softened her appearance and restated what she wanted, making it seem less like a demand, “Please, Dami, let me see the posts.”

Just like that, Dami relaxed her muscles and started typing her password into her laptop. It was extremely rare for Arty to use her actual name, it almost seemed as if that was her nickname rather than “Wayne”. Artemis simply knew how to get into her head. She continued logging into her tumblr account, continuously stealing glances at her girlfriend in the process. When the damiarty tag was finally opened, she turned the screen so that the two of them could see it, sighing deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

Arty scrolled through the feed, quickly recognising URLs zuckershrugs, beesigh, bonafiedbitch, and toomanyfuckscrusader repeating themselves very frequently. She wasn’t sure whether this was absolutely adorable, or if she should never think of it again. As she kept looking through it in silence keeping a straight face, she had noticed Dami gradually tense up next to her. She wanted to comfort her, really, she did; but after seeing all these things written about them the only thing her instinct was telling her to do was to avoid her. As if Dami sensed this, she gave her beloved a pleading look, and before she knew it they were awkwardly cuddling as they continued reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fem-artemis-fowl.tumblr.com  
> \---  
> I don’t know how I came up with this, or why, to be quite honest. I was just desperate for some damiarty, and meta gives me life. Yes.  
> I hope you liked it, it’s my first time ever publishing anything I wrote online. Message me saying if you want a sequel (or heck, maybe even a prequel) to this, or just with whatever comments you have. I’d really appreciate it ♥.


End file.
